Prophecies of Snakes and Chocolate
by BlueKittiesRock
Summary: on hiatus possibly for forever...
1. Prophecy

Blue: yep, new story!

---Prologue---

-WindClan territory-

One leaf fall, about a year after the clans arrived in the new territories, Onestar was talking to Barkface on a hill watching the lake, Onestar turns to Barkface and causally asks, "How is Mousefur?"

Barkface whips his head around to face Onestar and gasps, "EH?!? The ThunderClan elder?!? Why do you want to know about her?!?...but I guess she's fine….."

"She is a ThunderClan cat isn't she, yeah she is…why did I ask how she was?……Okay, how are OUR warriors doing?" Onestar corrected.

"Did something happen?" Barkface asked with a blank stare.

"Yeah! We had a battle over the sunningrocks with the RiverClan!" Onestar declared.

"…………the sunningrocks are in ThunderClan's old territory." Barkface sighed.

"…okay….. How about when ShadowClan drove us from our territory?" Onewhisker asked.

"……..that was in our old territory too. And your name got changed back to Onewhisker." Barkface yawned.

"AHH!!! You stupid authoress change it back!!" Onewhisker ordered.

"NOT THAT FAR BACK!!!"Onepaw hissed.

"How am I supposed to lead my clan if I have a kit's name……." Onekit cried.

"Thank you. Um Barkface what were we talking about?" Onestar asked.

"You were trying to tell me which battle our warriors got hurt in……" Barkface replied in monotone.

"How about the one with the kittypets?" Onestar asked.

"Right territory this time but that was only with ShadowClan and ThunderClan." Barkface sighed.

"How about the one with the badgers?" Onestar asked.

"That'll work… even if we barely fought, and it was a while ago." Barkface agreed.

"Right so how are they?" Onestar mew.

"All of their injuries have long since healed." Barkface muttered.

"Too much warrior blood has been shed recently." Onestar mourned.

"…….it was mainly ThunderClan's though." Barkface added.

"We need a new prophecy!" Onestar declaired.

"Why?" Barkface asked.

"Because I'm board! And StarClan only pays attention to ThunderClan!" Onestar whined.

Barkface stared at the leader's childness.

Then they both look over at a mouse then a snake appears over it wanting to eat it then a shriek is heard and the snake is clobbered by a half eaten bar of dark chocolate in a golden wrapper and the mouse runs away from the unconscious snake.

"That has to be a prophecy!" Onestar declared.

"That or the twoleg over there really hates snakes…. But because I'm board too, we'll call it a prophecy." Barkface mumbled.

"YAY!!!" Onestar purred.

---end chapter---

Blue: yes the prophecy has importance no I don't have clue what it means and i don't own warriors this goes for all the other chapters too.


	2. the Heroes

Blue: here is chapter 2! I know it took along time to get this up sorry

Reviews

Blue: First is Ghostkit….yeah I don't know anyone who likes mary-sues…

Blue: Then there is Moosey…….Thank you here's more of the story

Blue: Lastly is Cloudfire….. thank you I just didn't get much reviews so it's being updated now!

---Chapter 2: the heroes! ---

-I figured out the timing it's leaf fall, it's been about year that the cats have been at the new territory-

Three cats were wondering aimlessly near the Lake territory.

When the Siamese ex-tom (he's neutered no gender change here) turned to his companions, a gold she-cat (and I do mean gold, it looks like she was carved out of solid gold (shiny gold too. (Yay! parentheses inside parentheses inside parenthesis!)) Except she has gorgeous pink eyes) and a mainly brown she-cat, and asks, "DO EITHER OF YOU REMEMBER HOW WE GOT HERE?"

The gold she-cat responded, "Yeah, it all started this morning……"

-Flashback-

A twoleg was running around in a panic shoving books and papers into a bag muttering something about being late. While the Siamese was fallowing her around asking to be petted. The twoleg fled outside and was randomly struck by lightning. The Siamese who was once again following his twoleg, he just stared in shock as he saw his twoleg get hit by lightning and turn in to the mainly brown she-cat. The ex-twoleg looked around, confusedly, then continued running with her kittypet following her.

-end flashback-

The brown cat was just staring surprised at the gold cat, and the Siamese asked, "HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU WEREN'T THERE?" the brown cat nodded and stepped sideways away from her gold companion.

Gold kitty, "Umm… internet?" the brown cat seemed to be more freaked out by this.

Siamese, "WHAT'S INTERNET?"

Then Weaselfur jumps out of some bushes. Weaselfur, "Boo."

Siamese, "AHHH A WILD CAT RUN AWAY!!!! RUN AWAY!!! DON'T ATTACK ME!!!!" and he started to run away when his gold companion grabbed him and dragged him towards Weaselfur.

Weaselfur, "You're scaring away all the prey! Come with me Onestar should decide what to do with you three." And they fallowed him back to the camp.

-WindClan camp-

The a few members of clan were just watching the meeting going on.

Onestar, "Who are you guys?"

The brown cat muttered something too quiet to understand. The Siamese, "AK!! WILD CATS!!!"

The gold cat smiled before confidently saying, "I am a descendant from Shadowstar, Windstar, Thunderstar, and Riverstar, Tigerstar's daughter, Firestar's kittenhood friend, Graystripe's long lost cozen, Squirrelflight and Leafpool's littermate, Ravenpaw's daughter, Midnight's granddaughter, Sandstorm's mom, Runningnose's son, Mistyfoot and Mosspelt's littermate, and Reedwhisker's sister, the daughter of the leader of the dog pack, Cloudtail's older sister, Yellowfang's daughter, Bluestar's daughter, and Willowpelt's aunt."

The WindClan cats were asleep. The Siamese was hyperventilating, and the brown cat quietly mewed, "wait. what? how is that possible?"

Gold, "Yes."

Brown, "how is that an answer?"

Gold, "Yes."

Brown, "you're an idiot."

Gold, "Yes. I mean no!"

Onestar woke up, yawned, and then meowed, "Oh you're done? Well despite all logic, I am accepting all three of you in to the clan. Now you gold cat, because of your shiny gold pelt, your new name is Goldpaw. Your mentor is Forgottensoul!"

Goldpaw, "What who's he? I supposed to get someone like you or Crowfeather for my mentor after all I am the main character!"

A brown apprentice mewed back, "No, you're not."

Forgottensoul, "Why does everyone hate me??????????"

Onestar, "Quiet now you cat with lighter body, great you just fainted anyway when he wakes up, tell him that he is now Darkpaw and his mentor is Weaselfur."

Weaselfur, "Are you serious?"

Goldpaw, "Why does _he_ get a more known mentor?"

Apprentice, "Because he's Darkpaw."

Goldpaw, "Who are you and do you have to comment on everything?"

Apprentice, "I'm Silentpaw, and yes, I do."

Goldpaw, "You're not too silent."

Silentpaw, "Neither are you."

Onestar, "Are you two done?"

Goldpaw, "No."

Silentpaw, "Yes."

Goldpaw, "No we're not."

Silentpaw, "Fine I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!

I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!" (he keeps on chanting that until Onestar speaks again.)

Goldpaw, "Be quiet! Not listen here! Let me speak! Fine I'm done."

Onestar, "Finally. Okay the last one of you three you're now Cocoapaw, your mentor is Brokenheart."

Goldpaw, "Yay! She also gets an unknown mentor!"

Onestar, "Well that's all for now."

-End chapter-

Blue: next chapter is the allegiances, since in this story, the thing is that there are more cats in the clans then the books say, so I need Silentpaw's mentor and some RiverClan and ShadowClan cats maybe a few windclanners too….


	3. allegiances

Blue: So, I changed my name and the title of the story…. Now here's the allegiances only the oc's will have a description because the non-oc's have descriptions in the books, they'll also be in bold. Now on to the reviews

Review

Blue: First is Freeheart….thank you! And I planed that…(this story is kinda parody) and yeah sorry that this really wasn't soon at all...

Blue: Then Moosey… thank you! i hope there'll be more things that you love in the next chapter

Blue: Lastly is EspeonSilverfire2…thank you! Silverfire should appear within the next few chapters and i hope you find stuff that you like in this story

okay so scroll down to read the allegiances or click the next chapter button to keep on reading.

WindClan

Leader-Onestar

Deputy-Ashfoot

Medicine Cat-Barkface

Warriors

Crowfeather

Tornear

Owlwhisker

Weaselfur**(Darkpaw)**

**Forgottensoul(Goldpaw)- Black tom with blood red eyes**

**Brokenheart(Cocoapaw)-Dark gray tom with gray eyes has bad luck with his mates dying**

**Silverfire- silvery tabby she-cat, with small white paws, and silvery blue eyes**

**Cougarheart(Silentpaw)- Perverted beige with black-tipped tail she-cat with dark green eyes **

Apprentices

**Silentpaw-a green eyed brown tom**

**Cocoapaw-amber eyed brown she-cat with white paws and orange ears and tail**

**Goldpaw-a pretty gold she cat with pink eyes**

**Darkpaw-a Siamese ex-kittypet also an ex-tom**

Queens and Kits

Whitetail (Kestrelkit, Harekit, Heatherkit)

Nightcloud (Breezekit)

Elders

Webfoot

Morningflower

RiverClan

Leader-Leopardstar

Deputy-Mistyfoot(Dapplepaw)

Medicine Cat-Mothwing(Willowpaw)

Warriors

Blackclaw

Voletooth (Minnowpaw)

Reedwhisker(Pouncepaw)

Mosspelt(Pebblepaw)

Beechfur

Rippletail

**Snowberry-White She-cat**

**Heavypelt- Black tom with a very thick pelt, cannot swim too well because of it. **

Apprentices

Willowpaw

Dapplepaw

Minnowpaw

Pouncepaw

Pebblepaw

Queens and Kits

Dawnflower

Elders

Heavystep

Swallowtail

Stonestream

ShadowClan

Leader-Blackstar

Deputy-Russetfur

Medicine Cat-Littlecloud

Warriors

Oakfur (Snowpaw)

Rowanclaw(Ivypaw)

Smokefoot(Owlpaw)

Tawnypelt

**Fluffyheart- a fluffy ginger tom with baby blue eyes and loves everyone**

**Cuddlyfur- a tabby she cat that loves getting cuddled with more than anything**

Apprentices

Snowpaw

Ivypaw

Owlpaw

Queens and Kits

Elders

Tallpoppy

Cedarheart

ThunderClan

Leader-Firestar

Deputy-Brambleclaw(Berrypaw)

Medicine Cat-Leafpool

Warriors

Dustpelt(Hazelpaw)

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Ashfur(Birchpaw)

Stormfur

Spiderleg(Mousepaw)

Brook Where Small Fish Swim

Whitewing

Apprentices

Birchpaw

Berrypaw

Mousepaw

Hazelpaw

Queens and Kits

Ferncloud

Sorreltail(Cinderkit, Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit)

Daisy

Squirrelflight(Lionkit, Jaykit, Hollykit)

Elders

Longtail

Mousefur

* * *

Blue: okay click the next chapter button to continue on reading please.


	4. 1st day

Blue: no reviews so just start reading.

--Chapter 4: the rest of the day--

-Last time: WindClan accepted Goldpaw, Cocoapaw, and Darkpaw as warriors and the outsiders met Silentpaw(though reading chapter 2 might really help too…-

"Okay, since the author is apparently retarded, and ended the last chapter so fast-" Onestar started.

"WHAT'S AN 'AUTHOR'?" the newly awakened Darkpaw yowled while the WindClanners who are still paying attention to the speech nodded in agreement. Except for Cocoapaw, she was giving Onestar dirty looks and Goldpaw who seemed ready to explain the world of fanfiction.

"An author is the thing that made us sit in almost the same place for months. ("Oh..." chorused the confused clan cats) Anyway, Silentpaw with you being the only other apprentice you'll show these three delinquents around." Onestar meowed.

"WHAT'S A 'DELINQUENT'?" Darkpaw yowled. Next to him, Cocoapaw was giving Onestar a death-glare, and Goldpaw was in shock because she, the most perfect, most beautiful cat ever, was getting called a 'delinquent.'

Onestar thought that the trio's reactions were funny then decided to treat his tummy to a yummy bunny. Goldpaw whipped her head towards the screen and hissed, "Seriously, what the hell? No more rhyming from you missy!"

"Yeah I told you guys that that Bluesy was retarded." Onestar stated. "But I do want to go nummy on a yummy bunny."

"Hey! What did I tell you about rhyming? Don't make me go over there and open a can of kung-fu-kitty on you!" Hissed the itty-bitty kitty who twitched at her nickname(I think that's what it's called...). The whole Clan(Yes, even Crowfeather who was near the Thunederclan border hunting (a.k.a. looking for Leafpool)) was looking at the new gold apprentice and their leader as if they were crazy, except Cocoapaw once again she glaring at Onestar.

Silentpaw sat up and started to clean his ear then mewed, "There are a few dens here I'm sure you'll figure out which is which soon enough."

"Gee thanks" Goldpaw snapped.

"You're welcome!" Silentpaw chirped and he ran off to the fresh kill pile, Cocoapaw sauntered after the other brown cat and Darkpaw hurried after Cocoapaw.

"Wait. You're seriously gonna leave me here?... I guess I'll come too..." the gold apprentice whined as she sulked over.

At the freshkill pile Silentpaw was choosing a tasty looking rabbit, Darkpaw chose the mouse, Goldpaw grabbed a rabbit, and Cocoapaw stared horrified at the big of dead bunnies and slunk away muttering something about eating grass instead. Darkpaw grabbed his meal and ran back to his spot next to Cocoapaw, the other 2 apprentices soon followed. Halfway though the meal a beige she-cat ran over to the apprentices. "Silentpaw!!" she trilled.

"My mentor Cougarheart." Silentpaw whispered to the other cats.

"Hey!! What's up dear? So these must be the new arrivals! They're cute though the one eating grass seems a little weird." Cougarheart purred. Cocoapaw gave Cougarheart a dirty look before resuming eating grass. Cougarheart, much to Darkpaw's dismay, sat in between Cocoapaw and Darkpaw. Then she draped her tail around Darkpaw's neck and purred, "Hey cutie! Do you wanna make kits tonight?"

"COCOAPAW HELP!!" Darkpaw yowled.

"Oh how thoughtless of me! Cocoapaw, would you like to join us? You know what they say, 'the more the merrier!'" Cougarheart amended. Cocoapaw gave Cougarheart a very disturbed look then after a few minutes, Cocoapaw started to puke. "Gee if you're sick you should see Barkface in the medicinecatden. Speaking of which, I think I'll see if he can do anything for my lonely soul." Cougarheart winked then strolled away, and many cats changed their routes to avoid the perverted warrior.

"I really hope Barkface can get her back to normal soon." Goldpaw stated.

"She's always like that." Silentpaw snorted. Cocoapaw shuddered and crept closer to Darkpaw.

"Well it's about time to get to sleep. Pick out a nice patch of ground and let's sleep. Watch out for Cougarheart though you never know what she'll pull when you're asleep…" Silentpaw warned.

--End chapter--

Blue: So yeah I'm not dead… I should be able to update sooner next time. wP might not be updated for awhile sorry 'bout that I guess can't really think of any thing to write… I guess I deserve hate mail instead of the normally kind reviews but nice reviews are still nice ;)


End file.
